She's Changed
by TheNewRENT-Head
Summary: Duncan finds Courtney dancing in the Burlesque Lounge five years after TDWT. What does he think of her new sexy goddess image? And what does he think of her new life?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Burlesque or TD or anything related to either one.

Chapter One

Courtney's POV

"Courtney I would like you to do the Diamonds song tonight. Nikki hasn't showed up and someone needs to replace her." Shaun yelled into the dressing area. I was already in the outfit anyway because I was supposed to be a back-up dancer.

As I finished slipping on my shoes I noticed the picture stuck in the side of my mirror, and my heart dropped.

It was Duncan and I. From TDI before I went crazy on TDA and quit after TDWT. He left me for Gwen. After I came back from the show, I left my hometown of Pennsylvania, at the age of eighteen and ran away to L.A. Tess found me and I have been dancing in the Burlesque Lounge ever since. I haven't seen anyone from the show since then. I ceased being a prep and became a sex symbol. I think I like being sexy better.

"Court! You're on!" Shaun yelled.

I climbed to the top of the stage and tangled myself in the _diamonds_ I was going to slide down. I waited until I heard the rawr and down I went into a split.

Duncan's POV

Geoff, Bridgette, and I walked into the Burlesque Lounge for the first time.

"Are you sure we are in the right place? This looks like a strip club," I said.

"Gorgeous the only clothes you'll find flying are backstage when the girls are changing." The host said.

"Relax, I was told by a friend at work that the dancing here is awesome." Bridgette said.

As we took our seats my mind drifted to Courtney. It's pretty weird that I haven't seen her in five years and I'm still thinking out her.

_Rawr!_

"OH MY GOODNESS!" all three of us shouted at once.

The girl on the diamonds slidding into a split was COURTNEY!

"What the hell is she doing here?" Bridgette yelled.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," I yelled back to her and got up from the table.

As I did I almost ran face first into a poster.

Right front and center in a very inappropriate pose was Courtney. The headline was:

**The Best View On Sunset Strip.**

**Starring Courtney!**

This had to be a joke.

**An: I know it's another new story but I promise to update my other stories soon. Read and Review in the meantime! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Courtney's POV

_Time Rolls on and youth is gone_

_And you can't straighten up when you bend_

Just as I was finishing lip synching those two lines I noticed someone or _ones_ shouting _OH MY GOODNESS_ and I looked out into the audience. There sitting at a table was Bridgette, Geoff, and Duncan. It just figures that my old life would come find my new life. I don't want to see any of them. Suddenly my dancing seemed awkward and inappropriate. But I didn't let that show on my face.

When the song ended I did a curtsey and walked off stage and into the back.

"So who was distracting you?" Georgia asked me from the back.

"What do you mean?" I lied.

"Your left arm dropped in the middle of the song. It was supposed to go up. You only forget steps when someone is in the audience distracting you." She said matter-of-factly.

"That guy from Total Drama, was in the audience." I said.

"Duncan was in the audience!" she shouted.

"Shush! And yes he is. I don't know what he is doing here, I don't want to see him," I said depressed.

"You have to confront your fears Court." Georgia said.

"I know, but not now!" I yelled.

"Go," Georgia said pushing me out the door. I didn't even notice we were standing by the stage exit. I didn't notice we were moving.

I almost tripped when I noticed my fishnets were down around my ankles. I stuck one leg against the wall and pulled my stocking all the way up to my knee. As my stocking was half-way up when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Princess," Duncan said.

"Hey Duncan," I said switching legs.

"That's really hot," he said.

"Thanks, I was tripping over them," I said turning around.

Duncan looked different than I remembered. He had just plain black short hair now, and he was dressed in normal clothes, and no piercings. His black button down and jeans looked good without the piercings.

"You look good," I said.

"Thanks my job kind of required me to look normal," Duncan said.

"Oh yeah I heard you're the head of a major business." I said remembering the article I saw in some magazine months ago.

"Yep, and you have changed a lot too." He said.

"Thanks, I left Pennsylvania after I turned eighteen and came here. I found the Burlesque Lounge and have been dancing ever since." I explained.

"I have got to say that I love the whole dancing in the bra and underwear thing," Duncan added.

"It's too bad you didn't come on another night. Sometimes we end up naked on stage covered in nothing but feather fans," I said.

"Court!" Bridgette shouted, hugging me.

Duncan's POV

WOW. Seeing Courtney right in front of me is amazing. I always wondered where she went, but I never expected this. I spent the past five years in college and I even spent my senior year in college to graduate early. I am almost twenty two now and already the head of a major business.

And it was all to win Courtney back, but apparently life likes to screw with me.

Because as I looked at the once ultra-conservative girl that I love, stick her three inch stiletto against the wall and pull up her fish net's I realize that things have changed. I just watched the love of my life dance in inappropriate ways I didn't know existed.

"So why did you decide to do this," Bridgette asked.

"Well because of Duncan actually," she said motioning to me. Stupid, stupid me.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Well, I realized that I was a huge bitch and so I moved here because everyone at my old school and from my old town hated me after seeing me on TV. So I ran away and came here and found Tess. She hired me to start dancing and I have been moving up ever since. I understand now that I just had to loosen up and do something different with my life other than be focused on Harvard. So I never even went to college. I think this job is a lot cooler than being a lawyer." she said.

Wait she skipped college?

Who is this girl and what's wrong with her?

**AN: How was that? Chapter Three coming soon! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter Three**

Courtney's POV

I was backstage again. It is after my little talk with everyone. They decided to stay and watch the rest. Specifically Duncan did.

It feels weird as I switch clothing into a ripped bustier and extra high heels.

"And now a special performance from our very own darling Courtney. As requested by her," the announcer said.

I requested S&M by Rihanna. Normally we only perform old songs, but I begged Tess to let my try out something from the present. This was weeks ago. She said that if everyone liked it then we would try it once in a while.

I was performing with two other girls. Georgia and Nikki. Who isn't here.

"I'm here!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

"Nikki thank god you made it!" I said happily.

"No need to get sappy on me," she said taking a place behind me.

I heard S&M start. And the curtain went up.

Duncan's POV

She is really dancing to this?

"So what do you think of Courtney's transformation?" Bridgette asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you have been trying to change for her for how many years now? And you find her here of all places. Where she is the complete opposite of you yet again. So how do you feel about the guys drooling over her?" she asked.

"Well considering the only thing she is wearing is ripped lingerie and shoes I would say that I'm impressed." I said smirking. The old side of me coming out.

"I mean the fact that I have money now, and that every female is attracted to me because of it makes this sweeter."

"Yeah, always helps to be loved by gold diggers," Geoff added.

Truth is, I am not too happy with Courtney's changes right now. It's as if she was brought up in a completely different world than the one she knows. It's as if we switched places. What happened to the level headed girl I fell in love with? Why is she all of a sudden getting skimpy for a bunch of people she doesn't know?

The song finished and I am left speechless.

Never have I seen her dance like that. This is a girl who was classically trained on the violin and in ballet too. She isn't supposed to be dancing here. I can't help but beat _myself_ up for her mistakes. I don't know why.

"Sorry I had to finish another song." Courtney announces sitting down. She has on the same outfit from onstage but with a short silky robe thrown on over her lack of clothing.

"That's okay princess," I said.

"So how did you end up here?" Bridgette asked.

"Well I tried to find a ballet company that would accept me but everyone had seen the show and no one wanted to give me a chance. Somehow I managed to catch Tess's eye and she put me in the show." She explained.

"Four drinks on the house, for my beautiful and her friends," one bartender announced setting down four drinks.

"Thanks babe," Courtney said, much to my surprise.

"So are you going to introduce me?" The guy asked.

"Right sorry," Courtney blushed. What was going on?

"Okay, Duncan, Bridgette, and Geoff this is my fiancé Jack. Jack this is everyone." Courtney said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all. I have to go clean up and then I'm off work for the night. Are we still going out to dinner or are you going to make other plans?" _Jack_ asked.

"How about we all go out to dinner?" Courtney suggested.

_Great idea Courtney._

~1 hour later~

Courtney's POV

We were seated in Jack and mine's favorite restaurant. Dim lighting, huge booths, and an extremely southern menu, it is a given for him. Since he is from the south and all.

I feel kind of bad bringing everyone here since Duncan's face looks like he wants to punch Jack.

"So Courtney tells me you guys were on Total Drama together?" Jack said. I was snuggled into his side on our end of the booth. It was a big one that wrapped around the table. Duncan was in the middle with his arms crossed and Bridgette and Geoff were across from us.

"Yep," Duncan said rudely. I shot him a look that said _be nice_.

"We all were on the show together. So how did you and Courtney end up together?" Bridgette asked changing the subject.

"Well I was the one who gave her a start waitressing. And then the next night, Tess heard about her amazing dancing skills and gave her a promotion. By then we started hanging out. After her apartment got robbed I helped her find a new one, and we have been close ever since. We only recently got engaged." Jack said.

"How recent?" Duncan asked staring at me.

"Six months ago," I said staring back at him.

"I'll bet it was a memorable proposal," Bridgette said dreamily.

"It was actually," I said looking at Bridgette.

"Spill," she commanded.

"Well, I was supposed to perform a song, and Jack was playing in the band that night. I made my way on to the piano and he stopped playing and got on top with me. All the music stopped and he proposed to me on the piano during the performance. Everyone awed and then all my friends ran out from backstage where we hugged and laughed and such." I explained.

"When's the wedding?" Bridgette asked.

"We don't have one planned yet." Jack said.

"Yeah, we want to wait." I said blushing.

I love Duncan, but Jack was there for me when things went wrong, and I can see a future with him. He understands me. We all continued to talk through dinner. Duncan maintained his sour mode, but Bridgette was oblivious. We talked wedding plans and everything all night. After we paid Bridgette and I exchanged numbers.

"How about we have a sleep over at my apartment sometime?" I asked Bridgette.

"Sounds like a great idea Courtney," she said.

"But not tonight, Courtney is coming home with me," Jack said wrapping his arms around me. I leaned into him.

"Awwww you guys are so cute together." Bridgette cooed.

"Thanks," Jack said kissing my cheek.

And that was where we said goodnight.

Duncan's POV

I walked to my car alone.

I can't believe Courtney is with that gay douche bag. Did she not see that he was wearing eyeliner?

All I can think about while I go to bed when I got home is how Courtney should be in bed with my arms wrapped around her. Not with Jack.

I have to win my girl back. If it's the last thing I do.

**Author Note: So how was it? Chapter three took a long time to write. I wasn't sure how I wanted it to go, but now I'm sure.**

**Stick around to see who Courtney ends up with!**

**Read and Review. Specifically Review. I'll put the next Chapter up soon. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Chapter Four**

Duncan's POV

I woke up the next morning and went straight to work. I didn't want to think about last night one bit. Courtney with another man is still pressed into my memory.

"Good morning Mr. Peterson. Can I get you anything this morning," my assistant, Shelly, asked me.

"Thanks Shelly but I'm fine," I said and walked into my large office.

And thus began another day collecting papers and work that other's did for me. I don't really do much besides make money.

"Duncan I have something I would like to run by you," one of the lower wienies came in. I'm still a punk on the inside.

"What do you have for me?"

"Well there is this club that's about to go bankrupt," he started.

"And?" I asked.

"Well it may be a good opportunity for some space. We could use the club for a storage facility or something. But it's perfectly good property and we have the money if you are interested here is all the information," he said handing me a folder and leaving.

I admit I was curious so I opened up the folder and dropped it just as quickly.

The name of the club was the Burlesque Lounge.

Courtney will kill me.

Courtney's POV

I showed up the next morning by myself. Jack had to come in early for inventory, and he leaves late too.

"Courtney darling, I was wondering if you would like to take a night off." Shaun asked from the stage.

"I haven't taken a night off in like three years," I said.

"Well consider this a forced night off," Shaun said.

"Oh, okay. But call if Nikki doesn't show and you need someone then call me," I said.

I walked over to the bar, just as Jack was coming out from the back.

"Hey sexy, I overheard that you get the night off," Jack said.

"Do you happen to have the night off also?" I asked.

"Nope," he said frowning.

"Well then I'll come back at closing," I said.

"Or you could just meet me at home," Jack said sliding something towards me.

"Is this the key to your apartment?" I asked surprised.

"It is indeed the key to my apartment," he said smiling.

"Is this your way of saying that you want me to move in with you?" I asked

"While you have the entire day off you can be moving boxes to my apartment. You already have almost everything in my apartment anyway, besides the rest of your clothes. It shouldn't take that long," Jack said.

"I will see you tonight, in _our _apartment," I said smiling.

I walked out of the club and to my car in the parking lot. Duncan was sitting on the hood of the car.

"It took you long enough to show up," he said.

"What are you doing here," I asked. I dropped the key out of my hand. Duncan slid off the car and picked it up. I grabbed the key and pulled out my keychain to hook it on.

"So did you get another key cut or something?" Duncan asked.

"No it's the key to Jacks apartment. I'm going home to get my stuff, and moving into his apartment." I said although it came out as embarrassing. I don't know why.

"Mind if I help?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

The whole afternoon was filled with us moving boxes to my car and his. Then from our cars to Jacks apartment. Duncan snorted at the look of the inside.

"Jack's a musician, Duncan. Sorry if things are a little cluttered. I clean every couple of weeks anyway. So blame me," I said.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you are with this guy. So enlighten me princess. Tell me why you like him?" Duncan asked sitting on some boxes.

This was going to be a little awkward.

**The End! HAHA just kidding but seriously. There is chapter four. And I will tell all who are nice. Review please! Thank you! Updates coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Courtney's POV

"Okay so I still don't get why you are with this guy," Duncan said.

"Well Duncan, he was there for me when I needed someone," I explained.

"I could've been there for you," he said.

"You had Gwen at the time remember? You _dumped me_ for that _bitch_. Say how is Gwenie these days?" I asked hotly.

"I admit that was a mistake and it didn't last, why do you think I'm still coming around to see you?" He asked as he set down a box.

Most of the moving was finished since I don't have much stuff.

"Do you have a forgetful mind? I'm engaged!" I said and showed him my ring.

"That won't stop me from trying," he said determined.

I glared.

"Give it up Duncan I have moved on. And sooner or later I am going to be married to Jack. So just go find someone else. Nikki from the club will sleep with anyone rich. Why not get with her?" I asked. Duncan walked out of the apartment and slammed the door shut.

Duncan's POV

Okay, so if this is how she is going to be, that's fine. I love a challenge. And this girl will be mine in no time.

**AN: I know that it's short but I'm hoping this will tide everyone over until December. I am in the NaNoWriMo writing competition. So I won't be updating for all of November. Peace and Love.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Courtney's POV

Tonight was a night for dancing. In an effort to raise some more money for the Burlesque Lounge, we decided to have a little amateur night. We have been working all week with women trying to teach them how to dance like us. And for a thousand dollars a person, we had to try extra hard to stand them.

But in the end we turned out five good girls for leads, and seven for back up dancers.

Tess should be proud of the twelve thousand we raised.

Okay, so I am the only one who knows of the money problems in this club. I overheard her and Shaun talking weeks ago. I have been trying to help for quite some time now. It's not making such a dent in the debt that she has racked up.

"Now, Ladies and Gentleman before we get started our house dancers are going to warm up the crowd. In just a few minutes. I have been told that one of our beauties has lost a shoe. Any prince charmings out there?" Shaun announced, but I wasn't really listening. I was focused on the audience.

I hadn't seen Duncan in about a week. It wasn't that I was worried, but Bridgette brought up one night that she hadn't seen him much either. _That _was what worried me.

"Hey baby, are you ready to go on tonight?" Jack asked, coming up behind me.

"Shouldn't you be bartending?" I gasped.

"Yeah probably, but I left Derek in charge for a few minutes so I could wish you good luck." He explained.

I melted inside.

"Hey, someone has a package," one of the girls shouted to everyone.

"It's addressed to Nikki," I announced, reading the card.

"Who got me what?" Nikki asked. She pushed everyone out of her way and tore open the box.

"To my new favorite princess, thought you might like these. Love Duncan." She announced.

Inside the box was a pair of the world's most gorgeous designer shoes. **(AN: The shoes Christina gets in the movie)**

"Awwwwwwwww, one week and he's already buying me presents!" Nikki gushed. I could tell that she has been hitting the liquor.

_So that's where he has been all week,_ I thought to myself. I was a little pissed and jealous until I noticed Jack still standing next to me.

"So that guy found another reason to be here," he said bitterly.

"Relax Jack, everything will be fine." I pleaded.

Tess walked into the room.

"Time to start ladies," she announced.

I heard _When I Grow Up, _by The Pussycat Dolls start playing. That was our modern song for tonight. I was the lead tonight again.

"Wait a second, Jack what are you doing here?" Tess asked.

**AN: It's officially not November anymore. And I won the writing contest! YAY! Whoooo. Anyway. Review's greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Courtney's POV

"So I was wondering if you wanted to start setting down some ideas for our wedding?" Jack asked one morning. It had been a few days since Duncan sent Nikki that package.

Not that I cared about Duncan, I was worried about what Nikki was stepping into. I know Duncan, and I also know that this whole thing is probably a plan to win me over. I don't want one of my friends to be hurt.

"Babe," Jack waved his hands in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, coming back to reality.

"I asked if you wanted to start planning the wedding," Jack repeated.

"I thought we were going to wait." I was confused. "Are you rushing into this because of Duncan? Because you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried about you or him. I just don't feel like putting it off much longer. I got a call from my mother the other day," he revealed.

Jack's mom was a favorite person of mine. She treats me like her own daughter already and Jack hasn't even married me yet.

"Is something wrong? Is she sick?" I asked.

"No she's fine, and so is my brother. But she wanted to ask me if we would consider having the wedding sooner. Since David is getting worse." He explained.

David is Jack's brother. He has cancer, and the doctors have told us that he won't live to see his 30th birthday. He's twenty eight. I know Jack is worried about his brother not being his best man at our wedding.

"Have you thought about having it at the club? Because I have." I caved. I love Jack, and if it's a matter of his brother being at our wedding, then we can have it sooner rather than later.

"Really? You actually mean that we can have it?" Jack asked. I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Does that idea seem okay? I mean, it's big enough to fit our friends, your family, and anyone else we want to invite." I continued. Now in wedding planner mode.

"I think it would be perfect. I'll ask Tess. If the venue is covered, we just need food, a cake, invitations, clothes, and the other traditional wedding crap." Jack added.

That night I practically floated into the club. Jack had come in early to ask Tess about the wedding plans. She was all for it. Jack and I agreed to pay a nice amount of money to rent the club for the night.

"August 4th ladies! Mark it down on your calendars! Because Jack and I are having our wedding here! And everyone is invited." I announced to all my friends backstage.

We all gathered together for a group hug.

"I can't believe you guys are going to be having the wedding here!" Georgia gushed.

"I know! I'm so excited to start planning!" I agreed.

"If you need help, I'm your girl." She said. "By the way, your friend Bridgette is here. I think she is waiting for you out front."

I hurried out of the dressing room and onto the floor. There sitting at a table without a drink was Bridgette. I sat down beside her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I wanted to come and talk to you." She explained.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's about Duncan and this place," Bridgette began.

The next few words were going to ruin my entire night.

"Duncan's going to buy the club from the bank when they take it. And he's planning on tearing it down." She explained.

_What?!_

**AN: So it's been a very long time since I have updated. This chapter took forever to write…Review**

**And there are more chapters for EVERY story that isn't complete. Coming later this week. That's right. EVERY UNFINISHED STORY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Duncan's POV**

I was sitting at my desk in my extremely large office when I hear my assistant's voice.

"Mr. Peterson doesn't see anyone unless they have an appointment. I'm afraid you have to leave please." Shelly said from outside my office. Then I heard another voice.

"I don't give a fuck if _Mr. Peterson_ is in quarantine and will kill the next person who walks in on him. He's going to get a piece of my mind if he likes it or not. Now move your bitchy ass before I kick you in the_"

I opened my door to find a fuming Courtney standing at my assistants desk arguing.

"It's okay Shelly, Courtney is a close friend of mine. Come on inside darling," I joked. Her only response was a death glare and her silently stalking into my office. While she entered I noticed her appearance was very clean. Barely any makeup and she was in a pair of leggings and a tank top. Clearly she wasn't dressed for work.

"So what's up sweetheart?" I asked casually.

"You know what's up! How dare you destroy the club! Is this some stupid plot to get back at me?" she accused.

I knew she would be angry when she found out. "You're mad because I'm buying a building that's about to be foreclosed on. It's a business acquisition. This isn't really your place. You're just a little dancer, with no college degree. I doubt you'd understand this." I countered.

I was being a jerk, and I didn't know why.

"You don't know how good you have it Duncan. You have everything you could ever want. I don't even have my _family_ anymore. They left me out in the cold. I came here and found a new family. The _only family I have left_! This club is all I have. You take that away and I'll have nothing. Not to mention, you will never have the chance of even being a friend again. Because I will NEVER forgive you." She finished and turned to leave.

"I don't want to just be your friend. I could have been your family." I said to her retreating figure.

She turned around and looked me right in the eyes. "You left me too. You left before my family even did. I found people that love and accept me for who I am. I've changed, but you're still the same selfish guy who will rip apart something just because he can. Remember how you did that to my heart! It took me a long time to be able to trust anyone again after you!"

"I'm sorry about everything that happened. I've apologized for it, can't we move on?" I pleaded. Why wouldn't she let that go?

"I _have_ moved on! My fiancés name is Jack Miller and on August 4th I will become Courtney Miller! The person I want to be. We are going to be married in the club and if it isn't standing then I will personally kill you myself!" she threatened.

The date was very close. That didn't leave me a lot of time to win her over.

"What's the hurry to get married so fast? Afraid you might change your mind about me?" I asked. She had to have just planned her wedding since I came because our last outing she mentioned that there wasn't a date set.

So if she was rushing into this it might be to get back at me.

"Time is important right now. Need to do it as soon as possible." She said.

With an answer like that I had to ask: "Are you pregnant or something?"

The ice from her glare, I could almost feel it.

"No I'm not pregnant you jerk! There are other reasons people get married you know!"

"Then what's yours?"

"None of your business."

"Preggers."

"I am not!"

"Do you carry the test with you?"

"I'm NOT PREGNANT!"

"Sure…"

"Jacks brother is dying of cancer!" she shouted.

I was speechless.

"What?" I managed to get out.

"None of your business. Forget I said anything." She hastily said and headed for the door. I stopped her before she could leave.

"Courtney, explain. _Now_." I commanded.

She took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

"Jack's brother David has always been his best friend. From the time they were young, until now they have always been very close. When Jack and I got engaged it was always planned that his brother would be the best man in our wedding. We hadn't really planned to get married quite so quickly, but it seems like time isn't going to be on our side. His cancer is beginning to progress faster. If we don't get married soon then he won't be able to travel, and we won't be able to have the wedding. It would devastate Jack if his brother can't be present at the wedding." She explained.

"So that's why you're getting married? For no other particular reason?" I asked.

"Yes Duncan. I understand that you want to get back at me and everything, but if you do buy the club can't you at least wait a few weeks to tear it down? _Please!" _she begged.

I thought for a moment, just to keep her in suspense. I could tell it was driving her nuts, my having this much control over her.

"I'll think about it." I said casually.

She glared at me and stormed out the door.

"Duncan, I know you don't owe me anything right now, but you're the one that cheated on me. You at least owe me for that. I deserve to be happy, and this is what I want." She said and closed the door.

XXX

I was left with two options. One that could devastate the woman I love. The other would give her to another man, leaving me without her forever.

I loved Courtney and would do anything to be with her.

I knew the choice I had to make.

**AN: Wow! It's been sooooo long. I wonder what choice Duncan's going to choose. It won't be quite what you are expecting. Also, I wanted to add, that in the beginning this was going to be a Courtney and Duncan story in the end. But I've very much fallen in love with the idea of Courtney and Jack being together. So it may end up with them. Idk, but I will try to continue my stories more often.**


End file.
